


Frewel

by Rocky_DarkMoon



Category: Real life - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, bad language, cute stuff, i don't know any other tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocky_DarkMoon/pseuds/Rocky_DarkMoon
Summary: Frost finally moves in across from Jewel. Now that they can have an actual relationship instead of a long-distance one, will it last? Or will their two idiot friends get in the way?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little story my friends wanted me to write ^-^

Chapter One

Dark woke up before Sirius, just like any other day, and got the coffee started. He was humming softly to himself when he heard a key desperately trying to open the door, following Dark dashing over to the door just before it slammed open and into the wall.  
“Jewel!” He hissed quietly. “Shut the hell up! Sirius is still sleeping; you know how she gets when people wake her up.”  
The intruder only rolled her eyes, shoving her iPhone in Dark’s face. “Look! Frost’s plane just landed! The moving trucks need help unpacking all his stuff. You guys are gonna come help us unpack.” Jewel stated firmly, returning her phone back into her pocket.  
The 19-year-old boy paled slightly. “’You guys?’ You mean I have to go wake Sirius up?” The dirty blonde nodded. “Yup.” The slim teen sighed and down the hallway to his roommate’s door, his 3-month old German Shepherd puppy following him. Wincing as he knocked on the wood blocking him from his morning nightmare.  
A muffled groan came from the room, escalating into an angry shout. “What? You know I need my beauty sleep, Dark! Is the apartment burning down? Should I call the police?” An annoyed female voice called out, nearly making Dark step back from the door. “U-Uh, no, it’s just, Jewel’s here and wanted us to help Frost unpa-“  
“Jewel’s here?”  
“Yea, I can go get her if you want, I mean, I don’t have to or anything but if you do want me to go get her I can-“  
“Just shut up and gimme a second.”  
Dark opened his mouth to respond but quickly shut it. Hearing a soft whine next to him, he reached down to scratch between Tsume’s ears. The dog woofed softly before wagging his tail at the sound of 4 paws hitting the ground a few feet from his nose.  
The brown door swung open to reveal Sirius, an angry expression on her face. Her tall 5’6” figure went up to Dark’s shoulders. Her green eyes glowered at him, only softening when she saw her English Bulldog nipping Tsume’s paws. Pearl, her fluffy black kitten strolled past the 4 of them with her tail high and waving, not casting them a second glance.  
“Cheeto, c’mon, let’s go get breakfast. Pearl is gonna beat us there.” At her voice, the little bulldog’s white paws scrambled to the kitchen. The black and tan Tsume followed the light brown streak racing down the hallway leading to the kitchen. Dark slipped into his room to get dressed, pulling on a black t-shirt, black skinny jeans, black tennis shoes, and denim jack with black leather sleeves. He closed the door behind him, passing the closet, bathroom, and staircase leading to the work room, second bathroom, and guest bedroom. A tall mirror showed Sirius’ retreating form, showing her dyed dark blue hair halfway down her medium length dark brown hair over her curvy figure. He himself was tall, with his black hair stuck up in the air from sleep, and you could see his slight muscly build.  
Jewel sat pacing impatiently, a cup of stolen coffee in her hands. “You’re out of cream, by the way.” Dark growled, glaring at the empty coffee creamer container that was discarded onto the black granite. “You couldn’t even care to throw it out?” He asked while peering inside the plastic. Jewel, her excited mood not wavering in the slightest, responded with an enthusiastic “Nope!”  
Rolling her eyes, Sirius put 2 bowls of fresh water on the ground, letting Cheeto and Pearl drink before she gave them their food. “Why are you here again?” She snapped, snatching a cup of coffee from Dark’s hands. Jewel wrapped her purple cloak tighter around her chest, feeling her wings pressing closer to her back. She let herself think back to a few months ago.  
Only Sirius, Frost, and Dark had known. Dark himself was a shapeshifter and Frost still didn’t know what he was. Sirius was a normal human for the most part, but worked for YouTube as an animator, so she could move wherever she wanted and still have work. It paid well, and with Dark’s part time job as a biology tutor they both could pay for the rent of their soon to be apartments in San Diego, California. They didn’t know who was normal and who was one of them, or if there were anyone else like them at all. After a few weeks they had moved away to get a fresh start away from the people who were onto them. They had to be more careful. They all had just graduated from high school and they were in the first month of summer vacation.  
The apartment complex the trio had moved into was 2 stories and connected by a long hallway and entrance, with a large indoor and outdoor pool down the hall from the front entrance. Pets were allowed, and overall it was a great place to live. The price was a bit high but everyone managed, and with monthly checks coming from Dark’s great grandparents, they had plenty of money in the bank if they needed something.  
Jewel had found a purple cloak that she would wear to hind her dragon wings. She was a dragon human mutant with amazingly sharp senses and 2 decent sized purple wings that stretched from her shoulder blades. The half dragon learned that if she pressed her wings flat to her back with the cloak on, it would look normal. Her wings would get cramped every so often though, and she had to stretch them out. But she spent most of her time in her apartment texting Frost, Dark, and Sirius working on her animation ‘Dual Dragons.’  
Dark was a shapeshifter, able to turn into any animal, mythical or real. He was nocturnal, with blackout curtains in his room and tutored kids early in the morning or late at night. Most animals took a strong liking to him, and Tsume was a stray he found one of the first days they were in San Diego that wouldn’t leave his side. The little puppy had a black collar with his number, address, and name on it, which Sirius had insisted he get even though he knew Tsume would never run away.  
Sirius, or Siri, had Cheeto and Pearl, her English bulldog and fluffy black cat. Cheeto was a gift from a friend, and the 4-month old dog was with Siri when they moved. Pearl had found her way into our car when Siri and Dark were bringing in groceries, and slipped inside one of the paper bags. Needless to say, the two were very surprised but happy to have a new friend.  
(Dark was currently trying to convince Sirius to get an African Grey parrot, as if his two bearded dragons weren’t enough)  
Frost was a pale 19-year-old guy (just like the rest of them) with bright blue eyes and short brown hair. Jewel and him met online and were drawn to each other immediately, with flirty remarks and intentional comebacks, it was soon obvious to Siri and Dark that they were together.  
Snapping back into the present, Jewel stared down into her coffee before her eyes wandered back up to the other two beings in the room. Dark was sulking, sitting next to Tsume and watching him eat while Sirius looked triumphant. “Frost’s plane landed a few minutes ago. He’s on his way to his apartment, which is across the hall from mine. You guys are gonna come help us unpack.” Jewel stated, downing her lukewarm caffeinated drink. Siri scoffed. “Right, like I’m gonna do that.” She scowled. Dark stood up slowly. “C’mon, Siri. He’d help us.” At that, she narrowed her eyes at him. “That’s because he’s Frost. Now, you’re cooking me some waffles, right?” Dark sighed. “Yea yea, I’m on it. Will you get me some eggs?”  
Jewel glared at the two of them. “Dark will help me at least. Then you’ll get bored and come around.” She remarked, trying to be sharp but failing. Sirius sniggered at her.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Frost stepped out of the cab, looking up at the warm, red brick complex that was now his home. His small grey kitten, Smoky, poked his head out next to Frost’s, blue eyes blinking sleep out of them. He had just pulled his backpack and 3 suitcases out of the car when he heard a loud squeal and saw his girlfriend running towards him. “Frosty! You’re here!” Blue eyes met blue with golden flecks, shining brightly like her smile. “Of course I’m here. I promised I would.” Frost said, smiling softly at his love. The dragon/human blinked before turning her attention to Smoky. “Oh, who’s this? You never mentioned a cat!” She giggled. Frost had only opened his mouth to respond when Dark walked up to the two of them. “Hey, Frost. Long time no see. Spring break was so long ago, yeah?” He asked, taking two suitcases and heading back towards the building.  
Smokey mewled and leaned into Jewel’s hand, purring loudly as Frost laughed. “It’s been a long trip. This little guy is tired and hungry.” Nodding and grabbing his other suitcase, Jewel followed Dark into the building.  
Frost was greeted with a large entrance area with a hallway that smelled like chlorine and had wet footprints going towards the two large hallways that lead to the different buildings. A lady reading a magazine on a leather couch smiled at him.  
Dark was waiting outside the door, off to the side so Frost could get his key from his pocket. Jewel bounced up and down next to him, watching with sharp eyes waiting for him to see his room. Pleasantly surprised at the light tan carpet, large living room with a flat screen TV and dark brown couch and armchair. He set his backpack down near the door and walked inside, noticing his Play Station set up with 4 controllers, and a new game, ‘The Last Guardian’ sitting on the glass table underneath the TV. Dark showed him around briefly, showing him where the staircase was, his room, the guest bedrooms, and bathroom were before walking out into the hallway towards his own place.

When the white door closed behind him, Frost wrapped an arm around Jewel. “Dark set up your PS4 and got you the game. Sirius should be over soon to help bring in some of the boxes that the moving truck has, Dark went to go get her. They live in the other complex, so that gives us a minute alone.” She grinned, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

 

Dark and Sirius were walking towards Frost’s new apartment with Tsume and Cheeto following after them, Pearl was perched on Siri’s shoulder. Dark’s sharp ears twitched lightly as he heard a soft moan come from inside the room, now that they were right outside the door. Smirking, he pushed open the door.

 

Jewel was pressed against the wall that the TV was on, a few feet away from the door when she heard it open. If she could have, she would’ve leapt away from Frost, but her boyfriend only paused and turned towards the two friends staring at them, one smirking and the other with an annoyed and slightly disgusted look. His lips felt cold without Jewel’s on them, but he finally stepped back from her. “I didn’t think you would be back so soon.” Frost muttered. Dark laughed. “Sure as hell looked like it. You were about to take her shirt off!” He chuckled, making Siri wince. “Alright, I came to help Frost unpack, not watch these two and their PDA.” She snapped, rolling her eyes at the blush that covered Jewel’s cheeks. “It wasn’t public,” the red faced girlfriend replied. “We were in our apartment!”  
Dark smirked again. “Right, ‘our’ apartment.” Frost stuttered for a moment before asking where the moving truck was. Sirius rolled her eyes. “Follow me.”

 

A few hours later there was dozens of cardboard boxes in the main room of Frost’s apartment. “Good Lord, dude, how much stuff do you need?” Dark asked, dropping a box rather unceremoniously onto the couch. “I have all my knives; I can’t pack them together or they’ll get scratched.” At that Dark’s eyes brightened. “Can I have all the bubble wrap? You owe me for doing all the ‘heavy’ lifting.” Frost shrugged. “Sure, if you come back tomorrow and help unpack. Every box of bubble wrap you unpack is yours.” Dark bounced slightly, a purr escaping his lips. Smoky, who sat on the couch next to Pearl grooming his paws, looked up at the happy teen. Pearl, who was looking around the room unamused and bored, nearly fell off the cushion she was seated on at the unannounced loud purr. She glared daggers at the now guilty looking 3, Sirius looked offended at the fact that they had almost caused her cat harm.  
“Yeah, we’re leaving now, Dark. Cheeto!” In a flash there was a puppy sitting at Sirius’ feet, wiggling his rump and looking up at her. Tsume came following after his friend, panting, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. “Thanks for helping. See you tomorrow?” Frost spoke mostly to Siri, looking slightly nervous. “Whatever. Don’t play on it being too early in the morning.” She snapped, opening the door and waiting for the three small animals to walk out before leaving herself, not waiting for her roommate. Jewel and Frost blinked at Dark, who was grinning at them. “What?” They both asked, in unison. “Next time, don’t moan so loud.” He said, not looking back as he left the two alone with the only sound of his fading footsteps and the door clicking.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

By the time all the boxes had been unpacked, 2 extra greasy pizza boxes had been added to the recycling pile and it was nearly 11 PM. The pile of boxes had 2 puppies and a cat scrambling around the maze and tunnels, with the other feline sitting perched up on the boxes. Pearl sat on the highest box and dozed, hissing at anything if they came too close. Dark had Ping, his blue bearded dragon laying on his chest, the little female reptile relaxing on her slouched owner. Alfredo, the pale tan bearded dragon, was on Frost’s lap and enjoying himself as Frost stroked his fingers along his back. Sauce was in between Dark and Sirius, front legs on Dark’s lap and tail on Siri’s.  
“That took forever.” Siri said  
“It wouldn’t have taken so long if you didn’t refuse to get out of bed.” Jewel retorted.  
“Hey! It was 10 AM! That’s way too early for work!” Sirius snapped back, but her voice didn’t contain venom. She was content with her work today, and full of frappe’s and pizza, which was the artificially flavored cherry on top.  
Jewel sighed, exasperated, and scratched Alfredo before picking him up off Frost’s lap. “My boyfriend.” She said, but set the lizard on her own lap, Frost’s resuming his petting, only now his arms were around Jewel’s waist.  
The TV was on to an old episode of SpongeBob, ‘Hall Monitor,’ where Patrick was screaming ‘wee woo’ into the walkie talkie. Dark was laughing profusely at this, disturbing Ping enough that she lifted her head to glare at him. “Sorry,” he muttered to her. Sirius, in turn, laughed at the shapeshifter and the lizard, and Frost and Jewel took this opportunity to lock lips.  
The kiss was soft, barely even a kiss, and Frost and just deepened it when there was a cough next to him. Sirius’ nose scrunched up and Dark covering the dragons’ eyes, grinning. “At least you didn’t moan this time.”

 

Frost leaned against the door, biting his thumb as his listened to the footsteps retreating down the corridor. When he turned around, Jewel was watching him. “Can we go over to my apartment? Ivy needs to see you again. I don’t know if she’ll remember you or not.” Nodding, he called Smoky over and placed the kitten on his shoulder, letting the cat curl up next to his neck. “Ok. They’ll like Smoky, right?” Jewel smiled and nodded, shivering slightly. She was looking forward to her heated apartment, a movie, cuddling, and a big fluffy blanket.  
When Frost had made sure that his door was locked, he walked into Jewel’s place. The warmth surrounded him and he was greeted by a calico and tabby Maine Coon. “That’s Zakary.” Jewel said, leaning down to scratch the cat under the chin. “And the lazy butt over there is Autumn.” She gestured to a grey cat laying on a black couch in the corner of the main room. “Ivy’s around here somewhere. Probably getting into trouble,” Jewel giggled. “Ivy!”  
A black, tan, and white Chihuahua came running from the hallway leading to the stairs. The blur of legs came to a halt at the sight of Frost, and the little dog woofed at him.  
The teen handed off Smoky to Jewel and crouched down, holding out a hand to the canine. “Hey there, Ivy. Remember me? I first met you a few months ago, spring break. We went swimming in the river. I caught a fish with my bear hands. Dark didn’t think that it was funny, my joke. He was just jealous that I caught a fish and he didn’t.”  
The little Chihuahua seemed to listen to him, then she sniffed his hand. Satisfied, she trotted away, casting a lingering glance towards Smoky. Frost blinked and stood up again, letting his hand fall to his side, fingers twitching. “Well, that went splendid.” Jewel spoke up, watching the dog’s tail disappear into the kitchen. Her boyfriend shrugged.  
“What do you wanna do?” Frost questioned, lowering himself onto the couch, avoiding Autumn. Jewel shrugged like Frost. “I got ‘Deadpool’ yesterday. We can watch that. And cuddle. And eat popcorn and ice cream. I only have chocolate vanilla swirl though.”  
Frost nodded. “I prefer chocolate but that’s fine.”  
“Right, sorry.”   
“Oh, it’s ok.”  
“Ok.”  
“Ok.”  
“Ok.” Jewel smiled and said before going into the kitchen, pouring Ivy some dry dog food then putting a bag of popcorn in the microwave. Then she pulled the frozen treat out of the freezer and tried to scoop out some of the ice cream, but it was too cold and she smacked the ice cream scooper against the frozen white and brown swirls.  
Almost yelping in surprise when two warm arms wrapped around her hips, Jewel spun around in Frost’s arms. “Jerk.” She said, punching him in the shoulder. “You scared me.”  
“Sorry. Did you need help?”  
“The ice cream is too frozen, but I don’t wanna wait for it to thaw.”  
“Why don’t you put it in the microwave?”  
“One, there’s popcorn in there right now. Two, ice cream doesn’t taste the same.” Jewel whined, hitting her head to her boyfriend’s chest. “We can get two spoons and just eat from the container.” He spoke, tilting his head and holding back the urge to bite his thumb. “If we hold it it’ll get warm and melt some.” He reasoned.  
Jewel nodded. “That’s a good-“  
Beep!  
“-Idea.” Jewel finished, annoyed. Frost chuckled, turning to the microwave. “I guess our popcorn is done.”  
Zakary strolled into the room with the dragon human and Frost. He scratched at Jewel’s cloak. “Oh, I can take this off. I forgot about it.” She said, kissing Frost on the corner of his mouth. “Get the popcorn, I’m gonna go take my cloak off.”  
Watching his girlfriend dashing off into the other room, Frost closed his eyes and smiled. He grabbed the popcorn, ignoring the slight burn it was giving his fingers, and poured it into a large bowl Jewel and pointed at before she left. When he walked into the main room, he almost gasped at the beautiful scene in front of him.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Jewel made sure that the curtains were closed before she took off her cloak and hung it on the coat rack. The plain red t-shirt had two slices on the backside, where Jewel’s shoulder blades were located. Her shimmering wings stretched out from the cuts in the fabric, the tips trembling in pleasure.  
Frost’s grip on the bowl of popcorn faltered, and he scrambled to keep it in his hands. Jewel heard this and turned around, blushing slightly, and in return, Frost did the same. He placed the snack on the wood coffee table, walking up to his girlfriend and leaving only a few inches of space between them. “They’re beautiful.” Whispering, Frost put his fingertips along Jewel’s blushing cheeks. “You’re beautiful.” Jewel closed the distance between their lips, humming softly. Frost stepped back to admire her, his bright blue eyes filled with emotion.   
“You can feel them. They’re sensitive, thought.” Jewel said, her gaze filled with trust, turning around and relaxing her wings.  
The arms and fingers were a deep purple, the webbing was a golden color that nearly glowed in the darkness surrounding them, the scales shining purposefully. Thumbs on both wings were purple with a single golden claw, and Frost ran his fingers over them, feeling the sharpness of them and wondering how they didn’t cut through Jewel’s cloak. His palms felt the muscle underneath the scales, and his hands trailed over the base of the arms. He could feel the scales growing smaller as they crawled over Jewel’s skin, until they disappeared near her spine.  
Frost was startled at the noise that came from Jewel, a soft whimper. “What?” He asked. “I-It feels good. . .” Jewel stated and looked down, face turning hot at the confession. “Oh.” Was all Frost said, but he started massaging the left wing, making his way down to the fingers and scratching the webbing softly, before doing the same to the right wing.  
Jewel tried to make her wings stay still, but they had a mind of their own as they twitched and stretched under Frost’s big, strong hands. After a few minutes, Frost pulled his hands off his girlfriend and turned her around to kiss her.  
Autumn finally decided to make her presence known by meowing loudly, being joined by Zakary. This made Ivy come running in, barking her little head off and jumping up at Jewel, the cat’s seemed to have reminded her that it was way past dinner. Jewel immediately pulled back from Frost, a hand on his chest, and smiled. “Sorry. These guys need food though.” Frost nodded and stepped back, letting the winged human walk past him.  
Smoky poked his out of the couch cushions, mewling curiously, as if asking where everyone went. Frost chuckled. “They’re going to go get dinner. I’m sure Zakary and Autumn will share with you.” The little grey cat leapt up from the cushions and dashed into the kitchen, and Frost watched him put a little paw down solidly and meow loudly. He smiled when Jewel giggled.

 

As the end credits of ‘Deadpool’ came and went across the screen, Jewel had wiped her buttery hand on her shorts and intertwined her fingers with Frost’s. She had her head on his shoulder and sighed, full of popcorn and ice cream and happiness, her wings folded up behind her. Frost blinked tiredly. “What time is it?” He asked, looking around for a clock. Jewel nodded her head to a clock on the wall behind them. “2:32.” Frost stated after twisted his neck around to see it. Jewel nodded again. “Will you carry me to bed?” She asked, her eyes closed. Frost didn’t say anything, he just scooped her up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom furthest from the kitchen, dropping her on the bed softly and pressing his lips to her forehead for a moment.  
As he was turning towards the doorway, Jewel grabbed his wrist. “Stay.” Was all she said, her blue and gold eyes looking up at him, almost pleading. “Ok,” Frost walked to the doorway. “I’m gonna get Smoky.”  
“Get Ivy, Zak, and Autumn too.”  
The little grey kitten was just outside the door, looking up expectantly. “Oh, there you are. I was just gonna come get you.” Frost said quietly, picking up the feline with his hand and turning back to Jewel, who was breathing gently but not sleeping. He slipped out into the hallway to see Ivy and the other two cats sitting in a row, all looking up at him like Smoky.  
Frost blinked.  
They all blinked back.  
“Well, come on then.” He said, turning around and walking back to Jewel. She scooted over some, leaving space for her cats and dog in front of her. Frost crawled over her and let Smoky lie on his neck, wrapping his arms around Jewel and tucking her head under his chin. “Goodnight.” He said.   
“Goodnight, Frost.” Jewel said back.  
A moment of silence, then.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”

 

Zakary, Ivy, Autumn, and Smoky sat near the foot of the bed at exactly 3 AM. They looked satisfied and all walked into the living room together, curling up next to each other and sleeping, content.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Dark woke up before Sirius, just like any other day, and got the coffee started. He was humming softly to himself when he heard a woof behind him. A small puppy sat patiently waiting for breakfast, but before Dark could even give Tsume a small pat, there was a knock at the door. “Sorry buddy, breakfast will have to wait.” Tsume growled and whined. Dark barked back at him and unbolted the lock, swinging the door open to reveal Jewel and Frost. Three cats, two on the ground and one on a shoulder, sauntered in after a Chihuahua.  
Tsume, having forgotten to keep his bad mood up at the sight of the other species, yelped and bowed, being nearly twice Ivy’s size, his nose buried in the carpet. Ivy stiffened and growled dominantly. Dark chuckled before turning back to the couple. “What’cha doin’ here, mates?” He said in an Australian accent, not very well but not bad either. Frost smiled, an arm around Jewel’s waist. “Breakfast.” Dark frowned, cursing under his breath. “When we’re out of food you guys are paying for it. . .”  
Siri walking into the room, wearing shorts and a Black Veil Brides T-Shirt. “What are you two fuckers doing here.” Jewel giggled, looking from Dark to Sirius.  
“Break-“  
“Stealing.” Dark cut Frost off, glaring at him, dark blue eyes sparkling with annoyance but fondness as he pulled out the pancake mix and a carton of chocolate milk.

Four empty plates sat next to the sink, one completely drenched in syrup and the other two with a normal amount of the leftover brown, sticky sweet substance. Zakary and Autumn were lazily batting at a dust ball, Pearl sat next to Smoky on a shelf with books and movies. Tsume, Cheeto, and Ivy were sleeping while a blue throated macaw sat on Siri’s shoulder, preening the syrup off his face. Sirius herself had an annoyed look and kept flicking her fingers at the bird, which only squabbled and grabbed them with its black feet. Jewel and Frost sat close on the large armchair in the corner of the living room, Frost flipping through the channels and Jewel dozing, her head in the space between Frost’s shoulder and neck, fingers in the hair at the back of his head.  
“Romance!” The teen macaw shrieked, looking smug.  
“Lord of the Rings.” The male teen said.  
“Shuttup. . .” The dozing teen said.  
“Idiots.” The annoyed teen Sirius said.

Jewel had won the third game of Monopoly, with Frost ‘accidentally’ losing half of his money to her, and Siri complaining the entire time. A Capuchin monkey looked frustrated and the game and smacked his hands on the table, disturbing three lizards. Guilt covered the little monkey’s face as it chittered an apology. Jewel giggled, looking at the small ape. “Whoever wins the next game wins.” She said. The monkey showed its teeth. “Fine, sore loser. We’ll finish this another time then.” The dirty blonde humphed. In a flash, Dark sat on the side of the table. “C’mon you guys, I wanna go flying.” Frost looked confused at this. “Where would we go? People would see us.” A human and shapeshifter gave him a ‘no duh, we’re not dumb’ look, while Jewel explained. “Dark, Siri, and I found this huge underground cave where we hangout ever third week at. We have a couch and some beds there, with a fridge and food so we can stay there for a while. We were gonna go this week but you finally showed up.”  
“Sorry.” Frost said. “You guys can go, I’ll stay at home, play with my swords.” Jewel shook her head. “Of course you can come. Siri has plenty of time off and can work whenever she wants and Dark will take the next two weeks off.”  
“I will?”  
“You will.”  
“Alrighty then.”  
“It’s decided. Go pack up two weeks’ worth of clothes. We managed to get a washer and dryer down there too.” Frost nodded. “Will you come help me, Jewel?” Siri and Dark rolled their eyes. Jewel glared at them. “Sure, Frosty.”

A large black greyhound led the group, the nose to the ground soon came to a stop in front of a very well hidden door inside a tree. “Good job, Scooby-Doo.” Siri said, patting the dog’s head. “Rawf!” Frost put his hand on the dog’s head, making it snap at him. Dark’s voice growled out. “No touching.” Frost shrugged, sent Sirius a look, and apologized. Siri smirked at him and pulled out a key from the second backpack she was wearing, unlocked the door after taking off the leaves and branches over it. Tsume licked Dark’s muzzle, Cheeto snuffed at him, and Ivy stared at him. The smart little canines had realized that Dark could become a dog, or any animal for that matter. Sirius pushed the door open and started walking down the long two flights of stairs, Dark and the dogs behind her. Jewel carried Zak and Autumn in her arms, following the canine’s in front of her and making sure that Frost closed the door behind him, reaching through an arm sized hole and making the sticks look normal. Frost held his duffel bag to his side and followed the rest of the group.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six Frost stared around in amazement, the gigantic cavern stretched in front of him for a mile and a half, the top of the dark stone 2 miles above his head. Dark whooped and leapt into the air, first turning into a macaw then transforming into a small blue dragon. Frost dropped his duffel bag and spun around slowly, sending a small glance back to the huge staircase leading to this dark haven. Artificial lights were strung along the walls, light glistening off the moist rocks and lighting a winding path to several large generators and gallons upon gallons of gasoline. Jewel shrugged off her cloak and handed it to Frost, crouching down to leap into the sky. Her golden claws glinted as well as her eyes. Sirius glared at the two in the air. “I’m not taking your bags to your beds,” She huffed. “And Frost, you’ll have to sleep on the floor.” Frost nodded, catching Jewel’s eye. “Idiot. . .” Sirius muttered, walking away. Frost picked up his bag, watching Jewel swoop down to snatch hers up and disappear from his view, a loud thump coming from the bed the bag suddenly appeared on. The path had several splits and one led to a kitchen area that had a sink, a microwave, and small fridge. Another path showed him to a washer and dryer, the route opposite of that leading to the beds, where Siri was, swatting at Dark as he crooned and spat out a small flame. Siri jumped, growled, and slapped the little dragon. He squawked and shifted back to a human, smirking. “Rude.” He remarked. Sirius ignored him. Frost glanced around. “Is there a shower somewhere?” Dark and Siri looked at him blankly. Dark pointed to a crevice in the wall of the cave. “Over there. It’s an actual shower too, you’re welcome.” Frost nodded and walked towards the shower, noticed a black curtain pushed to the side. Suddenly Jewel was behind him. “What are you doing? Taking a shower?” Frost nodded. “You can join me if you want.” He added, winking. Jewel blushed. “Maybe I will.” She retorted. From some ways away, Dark scoffed, explained what they said to Sirius quietly, and sent them a look. “Just get in together already. I’m not judging, can’t say the same for Siri though.” He smirked, finishing unpacking and turning to help Siri unpack her bag. Siri Jewel giggled and flew to her bag, grabbing her shower stuff and dashed back to Frost, nearly floating off the ground (Which is possible, because her wings were flapping). “Don’t wait for me, Frost. I’ll be in in a moment.” Frost nodded, his face flushed, and walked into the shower. A bench was attached to the wall and a towel rack had fluffy white towels. Shelves lined up the wall to the roof of the shower room, the roof had a silver shower head with 3 different modes, the switch diagonal and pointing to the wall. Leaning in to start the water, Frost felt Jewel wrap her arms around his chest. He turned around, looked down into her eyes, and kissed her softly, a hand at the small of her back pulling her closer. He tugged off his shirt and pulled his belt out of his belt loops, Jewel watching him with bright, sparkling eyes. Dark was once again a small dragon, doing loops and diving towards the ground to pull up at the last second, when he noticed how quiet Sirius was. He fluttered down to her. “What’s up, friend?” He asked, human once again. “Oh, it’s nothing, really.” Dark gave her a ‘I’m not buying it’ look. “Fine. It’s just, you and Jewel seem to have so much fun flying around. I can’t fly, I don’t have wings or anything like that.” Dark’s mood changed, showing his concern. “Oh, I’m sorry.” He sat next to his roommate, thinking. “I can turn into a dragon. A bigger dragon, so you can sit on my back.” Sirius’ eyes widened, and her mouth dropped open. “Really? You’ll let me ride you.” Dark smirked. “Sure, let me take my belt off first.” He chuckled, making Sirius blush slightly and roll her eyes, shifting into a dragon big enough for Sirius to climb onto his smooth back. Nervously, the human hopped on Dark’s back, her arms in a shrug. “Uh, what do I hold on too?” The smooth black dragon suddenly grew rough and bumpy, horns growing long enough for Siri to hold onto. His back turned smooth again, the horns staying but growing smoother. Sirius didn’t think when she squeezed her eyes closed that there would only be a light movement, then the feeling of floating. Dark was softly gliding right above the ground, worried that he might scare his friend. Sirius had sent a glance to the shower when they flew next to it, hearing a small groan and a giggle. Dark finally flew upwards a bit more, glancing over his shoulder to her after rolling his eyes and the black curtain. After about an hour, the four friends were sitting on their beds, settling down for the night. “I don’t wanna wake up to moans from you two.” Sirius said, glaring at Frost and Jewel, who were spooning on Jewel’s bed. Dark sniggered, thinking back to the conversation of “Frost isn’t going to sleep on the floor” and Siri’s remark of “Frost isn’t going to get you pregnant either.” A raccoon was soon skittering to the light switch and flicking it off, hurrying back to the bed. “G’night friends.” Dark said, now a human again. “Shut the hell up and sleep, Dark.” Sirius said, smiling softly to herself. Dark heard the smile in her voice and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Jewel snuggled into Frost, falling asleep in his warmth. Frost held Jewel closer, falling asleep with thoughts of the shower in his head. Sirius sighed, falling asleep with a single word in mind. ‘Idiots.’


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Several weeks passed, Jewel and Frost grew closer than possible and Dark caught them several times doing, stuff (wink). The group had decided to go camping, much to Dark’s happiness, and were currently unpacked things from Frost’s minivan. Sirius was still laughing at him for buying a minivan, Jewel was tired after the forty-minute drive, and Dark was balancing three bearded dragons along his arms, a generator in hand.  
After a rather long argument, Dark was allowed to bring his beardies along with him, bringing a small generator to heat the lamps that they needed. It was decided that Jewel and Sirius were sharing a tent and Frost and Dark were sharing the bigger one, due to Dark’s pet friends. An hour later, three reptiles slept cozily inside their tank in a tent, three dogs ran around a small fire, and four cats were dozing on laps.  
It was around 10 when everyone saw Frost’s light blue hue being emitted in the darkness. Jewel didn’t seem surprised, (At this, Dark whispered something to Sirius that made her blush furiously, and glare at the three of them, Dark snickering the entire time) and Frost bluntly said “I glow.” To Siri and Dark. The human rolled her eyes and the shapeshifter blinked.  
“No shit, Sherlock. We can see that.” Sirius remarked. Ivy seemed to disapprove of this conversation and took a huge piece of wood (that was five times herself, mind you) by a small notch for the fire, and waddled away with it. Jewel giggled and leaned of Frost, which made him chuckle and smile down at her. Sirius rolled her eyes, “Your dog is taking off with the fuel for our warmth, go get her.” When Jewel ignored her, she looked at Dark. Soon a crow was on Ivy’s back, pecking at the wood and softly poking the dog. Ivy went crazy, dropping the wood and spinning around furiously until Dark went flying into Siri, who had walked over to retrieve the wood.

 

Dark and Sirius were being made fun of for the position they were in when Dark shifted back into a human, Frost’s glow forgotten. Seething, face pink, Sirius punched Dark, who seemed to be enjoying the conversation. “Make them shut up.” She drawled, dragging out the ‘up.’ Growing sober from the pain in his shoulder Dark thought for moment, a devilish smirk crossing his face. “Oh, I can tell Siri the other positions I’ve found you guys in.” Jewel shut up immediately, face a vibrant red, matching Frost’s.  
“You said you wouldn’t talk about that!” Frost cried. “That was before Sirius wanted me to make you two stop.”  
Sirius looked annoyed but satisfied, “You two can’t keep it in your pants, it’s no wonder Dark caught you. Ignoring the fact that he unlocks your door in random times of the night to ‘make sure they’re using protection.” Muttering under her breath, she added, “Stupid shifter. . .” Dark smiled brightly and grabbed Siri’s hand, pulling her to the tent. “Let’s go check on Alfredo, Sauce, and Ping, yea?” He winked at Frost. Siri gagged. “How can you encourage it when you’ve seen it? I don’t. . .” The couple couldn’t hear the rest of the human’s sentence, the tent making the distance too far to listen too. After a minute of confused silence, Jewel turned to Frost, his lips catching hers before she could know what he was doing. “He’s not as dumb as I thought,” he said, smirking. A quiet “I heard that!” was echoed from the tent, along with what sounded like Dark getting smacked by Sirius.

 

Chuckling, Frost resumed kissing jewel, one hand at her waist, stroking the soft fabric of her cloak. The other hand was at the back of her neck, the fingers trailing slightly into the dirty blonde hair, making goosebumps travel down Jewel’s arms, a shiver going down her back. Jewel had placed her hands on the sides of Frost’s face, his skin glowing lightly beneath the caps in between her fingers.

 

Meanwhile, Dark was peeking out of the tent and snickering, pointing his finger towards the two of them and explaining to the animals surrounding him, Alfredo, Sauce, Ping, Tsume, Cheeto, Pearl, Smoky, and, of course, Sirius all seemingly annoyed at the giggling teen. “You see,” Dark whispered to Ping. “When a man and a woman, or in this case, a boy and a girl, love each other very much-”

“Enough, Dark.”  
“Awww, but Siri-”  
“I said enough. These poor animals don’t need to learn what humans do. It’s weird.”  “Well, it would make sense for them to know. Only dolphins, humans and bonobo chimpanzees have sex for pleasure, you know.”  
Sirius blanched, glared at the amused teen. “Only you would know that. I’m going to sleep, so shut up.” She unrolled her sleeping bag next to Dark’s, who was now looking at her confused. “Aren’t you gonna sleep with Jewel?”  
“Oh, with where those two are going Frost is gonna do that anyways. Throw his sleeping bag out, we’re sharing this tent.” Siri said coldly.  
Dark smiled, hurling the rolled up bundle out of the tent, startling the two outside. “Don’t moan too loud!” The shapeshifter called out, sniggering and turning back to Siri, who rolled her eyes and turned her back to him. Returning his dragons to their tank, Dark crawled into his sleeping bag next to Sirius, whispering goodnight.  
“Goodnight, geek.” Siri responded, cuddling close to Cheeto and Pearl.

 

The next morning, the group decided to take a hike after Sirius said “Take a hike.” To Frost and Jewel when she caught them making out behind their tent. Dark was a hawk flying above them, and he circled back after about 45 minutes of walking. “There’s a fallen tree in the path.” He reported. “When we get there we can decide what to do.” They all nodded, Dark taking up position leading the group, Sirius behind him, then Jewel, then Frost (If you asked Dark, Frost was last so he could stare at Jewel’s ass, not his excuse of ‘I’m keeping watch back here’ when Dark confronted him about it).  
When they reached to fallen tree, Dark said he could turn into a rhino to push the tree, but the path was too narrow. Frost was quiet during this conversation, only stopping everyone when they Jewel said “We should just turn around.” To which everyone agreed.  
“I can move the tree.” Frost said.  
It was quiet for a minute, before Dark and Sirius burst out laughing. “You? You’re a stick!” Sirius giggled, Dark nodding. Annoyed, Frost walked over and shoved the tree off the path with inhuman strength. When a branch was heading for Jewel that she didn’t see, he flashed over to her with inhuman speed and wrapped her in his strong arms, ducking just in time to get out of the way. “Oh. . . kay so maybe you’re not a stick.” Dark said, surprised. Siri’s mouth was nearly on the ground in shock. Dark pushed a finger under her chin and closed her mouth. “Ok? Can we get on with the hike then?” Frost asked, unaffected by the shock of his friends. Jewel smirked at them.


	8. Chapter 8

Epilogue

Dark sighed, leaning over to Sirius. “Don’t you just love weddings?” He asked as he watched the shorter bride kiss the tall groom. “No, we don’t even know these people!” Siri hissed. “That’s why that call it wedding crashing!” Dark giggled back, turning to Frost. “When you gonna propose?” Frost stared blankly at him. “Propose my idea? After this ‘crash.’” Jewel glared at the two boys. “Shut it, Dark. Frosty, could you please be quiet?”  
Dark mumbled.

 

After getting chased off by the groom’s father, Dark led the three others back to the car, cackling like a hyena (which he partially is, you know). “Go go go!” Jewel shrieked, screaming at the man running up to their van. Dark floored it, showering the nicely dressed man in dirt, still laughing like a maniac. “That was awesome! Let’s go find another wedding to crash!” Sirius rolled her eyes, punching him from her position in shotgun. “You finally turn 20 and this is what you wanna do?” Dark smirked, “There’s tons of things I wanna do, some that are either illegal or not allowed in your book.” Frost chuckled.  
Siri looked confused and concerned, then blushed. “If you’re saying what I think you’re saying-”   
While Dark interrupted “Let’s get a macaw!”  
Jewel and Frost giggled to each other, their lips meeting as the two friends bickered up front.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment or whatever


End file.
